


One Shot First Christmas: James/Lilly

by sachaelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to Shameless_Dakini who is the first to my knowledge to use the new Potter family info to name the Potter ancestral home!</p></blockquote>





	One Shot First Christmas: James/Lilly

It was Christmas holiday; 7th year and the Head Boy & Girl were going home, even though it was their  
last year and NEWT for them. Mr. &Mrs. Potter health was not what it used to be, and James since last  
moments with his parents.  
When you’re young, you think your parents are immortal, and really the fact that his parents might have  
been more advanced in age didn’t register in the least when he was younger, or that  
it could be an inconvenience. It was the exact opposite! Having waited so long to have a child, his  
strictly as a helper, not as nurse/substitute mother, like most pureblood mother did. When he was  
older, when not in his study he was his father shadow, going over the property on broom, visiting their  
Gringotts manager, even the company board meeting (Fleamont Potter was kept as an advisor for his  
founding company after the sale). He was never lacking of parental attention, (though a case could be  
met that he had too much of it, if there were such thing) unlike much of his rich (or not so rich) peer. His  
parents were his mates growing up, and Sirius was the first friend his age. While they coddle him,  
Fleamont & Euphemia did not shelter him. Why he was more worldly then most of his pureblood  
classmate, when he got into his first year at Hogwarts. His parents believed that history should be seen  
not heard, so when his classmates were receiving their pre-Hogwarts education in a stuffy classroom, he  
was globetrotting with his visiting historical landmark, museum and the like both muggle and wizarding  
one(his grandfather was after all Henry Potter the biggest muggle lover apart from Septimus Weasley).  
He Had a well-rounded pre Hogwarts education he was fluent in Greek and Latin, knew already both  
Norse and Celtic rune, could recite the comprehensive potion ingredient chart, their interaction, and the  
phase of the moon and star, they were more potent in (he was after all the son of potion master  
Fleamont of the Potter of Potter, one the most acclaimed potioner of his time for his work of care  
potion product) too bad all that knowledge couldn’t make him more than a passable brewer. While after  
his first year he was not as close to his parents (a combinason of entering adolescence, finally having  
close friends of his ages, and his parents encouraging him to leave the nest and spread his winds) he was  
still really tight with them. Thus in the summer vacation of his 5 year after OWL, when his parents got a  
cold that they didn’t shake up in a heartbeat with peperup, he got worried. After careful observation, he  
saw the got winded more easily, took longer to catch their second wind, etc… He had to accept the  
reality that his parents; the larger than life supper wizards they were to him, were losing wing. And soon  
enough the fumes will be exhausted and they would lose altitude and crash. So, he took charge of  
getting Sirius settled when he came to live with them, he got his father to let him manage for the  
summer their investments (with father careful supervision of course). And the holiday came, instead of  
staying and goofing off with their friends, he went home to his parents (to their feint but happy protest)  
what he hadn’t done since his second year. His parents would instead stay at the Three Broomstick,  
classmate who was also staying, they would Leave on the twenty-seven and come back on the morning  
of new year. But for the third year since Sending their son at Hogwarts, he would be here with them at  
their home instead of them going to him.  
*************************************************************************************

They got off from the train, after performing their head duty, which made them the last to leave the  
platform. Lilly was nervous, she didn’t know what to expect. As a Gryffindor in the same year she had of  
course, seen the Potter’s, and might have even got introduced to Mr. Potter at one of Pr. Slughorn  
party. It was one thing to be introduced to your son classmate, it was another entirely to be introduced  
to his girlfriend. Adding to her anxiety, was the fact they haven’t been going out long, this month last  
weekend would mark their two-month anniversary, much too early in her opinion to meet his parents.  
But try telling the big lug that. James Potter, as she had learned in her Hogwarts career, could be  
incredibly stubborn when he got an idea in his head! No amount of supplication, begging, or pleading,  
could get him off his course. She of course was just as stubborn, and was one of the few people that  
could get him to yield. But more and more, she was finding herself doing the yielding, when before she  
was an implacable piece of marble where James was concerned. This, she guesses, was the power of  
l*ike, the ability to make the other yield, and bend when before they wouldn’t even consider it. 

‘Remind me again why I accepted your invitation’?  
‘Because you like me, want to spend Christmas with me, and I want you to meet my parents’!  
‘I met your parent remember? I went thrice to James Potter’s Christmas bash, my third, fourth, fifth  
year. And i meet your father the one time he accepted Pr. Slughorn invite.’  
‘Yes but this is not like those party. One it won’t be a school party sanctioned or unsanctioned, it will  
be theirs. Second it will be intimate, only my closest friends are invited, and as Remus won’t hear of  
leaving Hogwarts for the holiday in fear of missing some sort of study section, and Peter as always is  
going to his family, only Sirius will be there. Thus only two guest, see intimate’!  
‘I suppose; how are we getting there’?  
‘By apparition, we could have floo in but as you’re not key in yet, it would have been a bad idea’.

They apparated on a lane between two row of hedge of oak tree. The trees were dense, and except for  
the lane they were standing on; Lilly couldn’t see any path in the wood.  
‘This is the entrance of the property, if you ever had a need to apparate in make sure you do it between  
the tree forming the archway. This is the entry of the ward, further in, they will attack you further out is  
not a problem, unless you have people chasing you. Then the archway would protect you somewhat  
until you are admitted to the ward. Either way outside is visible, by both the muggle or any wizard that  
might be watching. Anyway welcome to “Stinchcombe Lint Shed” the official Potter house since the  
1300\. We are just outside of Godric Hallow, in about five to ten mile of the town, the biggest mixed  
magical community in England. And if you look here, he said directing her attention to the tree trunk;  
there barely visible was a symbol of a triangle with a line separating it evenly in two and a circle inside of  
the triangle. You press this, he says doing just that, and the ward of the lane will disable as you walk in.  
This is in both side, so you don’t need to search for the the knob on a specific side’.  
‘Oh a magical doorbell, how cleaver! What happen if you cross the tree line without pushing the  
symbol’?  
‘Before or after surviving the tree’?  
‘Survive the… Oh you mean they are like the whomping willow’!  
‘Yes those are the whomping oak. A magical variant, that exist for property line protection. They are  
different than your typical whomping willow, in that you don’t have to deactivate all the tree, but at the  
same time they all will be activated, if you breach the first two one. Quite an ingenious setup if I do say  
so myself!’  
Yes, it is quite ingenious, agreed Lilly. As they were talking, they had cleared the wood surrounding the  
house, it opens to a clearing separating the forest to the rest of the property with a low stone wall that  
give to a wild English garden. To get in, they (James) pushed the wooden door, getting in to the garden  
proper. Lilly couldn’t stop her head turning this way and that, the flowers and plants were simply  
magnificent, magical flowers were alongside muggle one, with magical and muggle fern and plant  
breaking the different section. Directly in front of them stood the house. It was a two story country  
home with two visible chimneys on either side. The ground floor was done entirely of bay windows,  
with The exception of the front and back doors. The front door was a set of imposing double door, with  
lion head knocker, James open it with his wand and step up to the foyer. The foyer gave to the formal  
hands.  
‘Jay, James’; they exclaimed!  
‘Mum, dad’, he says happily flouncing himself in their arms. As Lilly hung back, she reflected at the easy  
way all three got into the three way hugs, showing their ease and trust that exist between each other’s,  
and the many time that such a scene had taken place.  
James finally extracted himself into the hug but still kept an arm on both his parents.  
‘Mum, Dad, may I present you Lilly my girlfriend’!  
‘It is very nice to meet you Lilly’, say Fleamont as Euphemia was saying,’ Welcome to our home’!  
‘Thank you for the invite, Mr. Potter, and this a beautiful home Mrs. Potter’!  
‘Am glad you like it, answered Euphemia, I bet you are parched, give your trunk to Tinker, and join me  
for a pot of tea. While the men will catch up in the study’.  
James smiled reassuringly at Lilly, while also giving his trunk to the elves, that done they each followed  
the respecting adult.  
Lilly and Euphemia, spend the afternoon talking garden, the difference of tending one the magical or  
muggle way. All the while Euphemia was not so subtly interrogating her about her intention on her son,  
and assessing if Lilly was a money grabbing witch in search of protection.  
Lilly readily answered the questions, assuring her of her pure intention, her love for him, and the fact  
that she had no need of James money. One she didn’t care that much about money, and believe in  
making one fortune oneself. And two, while not comparable to the Potters money her parents were well  
off, and as they only had two daughters, her inheritance would be substantial. At this, the warm in  
Euphemia smile finally reach her eyes!

Meanwhile, James and Fleamont were discussing the same thing only going in different direction. James  
was gushing about how having a girlfriend that you love, and love you, was so different than just being  
in lust or just going to the motion. How when they were making out, he could feel their magic  
connecting making everything so much sweeter (magic connection only happen on compatible witch  
and wizard and they were in love or close to it) and made it more difficult to stop. But the Potter while  
not a traditional family does follow some of the tradition. So James waited, and continue to wait until  
they each met each other’s parents, and declare their intention loud and clear. With Lilly meeting his  
family they were one step closer. After his father expressed his joy on witnessing his son finding the one  
he loves, James expressed his wish in following a Potter tradition. He wants to give Lilly a promise  
jewelry, (ring, necklace, or bracelet) custom made, by James himself with his magic with the family gold  
and stones. His father agrees as long as his mother had no problem with Lilly herself. Thankfully for  
James, his mother not only agree, but approve of the match!

The days of Christmas passed by, with the family enjoying time together, with them learning to know  
Lilly, and her them, and James getting precious time with his parents. On the 24 they were joined by  
Sirius, and he was there to celebrate Christmas with them. In the afternoon, Charlus his wife Doreas and  
their son Elian join them for Christmas dinner. Dinner was merry with everyone delighted to meet Lilly.  
Elian was a bit of a brat earlier, but a sharp word from his father had him straightening. Doreas likewise  
was a bit standoffish at first, but as dinner wore on and they conversed, she starts warming up to her.  
She became totally accepting when on the way for the men and ladies to have port, she confirmed with  
Euphemia that she approved.

On Boxing day, James and Lilly switched role as they went to her family till the new year, while Petunia  
was at Vernon family. James suffered the interrogation with grace, her father empty treat without  
cracking up once, and her mother curiosity without condescending or impatience. The visit was a  
success, and James got his approval, on new year eve day, after days of scrutiny.  
The two wizards great the new year with much joy and happiness!

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Shameless_Dakini who is the first to my knowledge to use the new Potter family info to name the Potter ancestral home!


End file.
